Fragment's of my Universe
by Alien Emerald
Summary: No matter our time or place in the universe, we would always be in love. The separate paths we chose, the millions of people that we dated, and all of the tears we shed could not come between us. Not in a million years. RobStar Oneshot.


Fragment's of my Universe

**Fragment's of my Universe**

**No matter our time or place in the universe, we would always be in love. The separate paths we chose, the millions of people that we dated, and all of the tears we shed could not come between us. Not in a million years.**

We were in love. There was nothing in the whole world but that truth.

No matter our place in the universe, that fact would always remain the same. We were destined to be together, and it made no difference that we had no crystal ball to prove it. It was just us in our universe, and every other being seemed so small. Our eyes remained locked to each others, and there were times when we were unable to look away. Rumor or not, the whole world seemed to know. But, the question was, did they know how much?

There comes a day in every one's life where they must make a choice. And most of the time, you cannot tell where it will take you. You are blinded and scolded by the future, and you are forced to decide. There came a day in my life when I began down a totally new path. That was the day when my life, and everyone in it, fell to pieces.

It was the last few months of high school, and everyone was rushing to apply for colleges. Most everyone had decided upon a particular one, one that we would all go to, so we could all see each other again. It was a very, very small school, so this choice was almost mandatory. No one was left behind in our family.

But then the letter came. The one that changed my life. It said I had been accepted into MIT, the tip-top college that was all the way across the country. I had not been expecting this, so I had counted on going to the same college as everyone else. But this changed everything. I needed to go to this college.

Not that I wanted to. In fact, I cried for days after finding out. My parents were making me go, and there was absolutely no arguing. They said they would ship me off in chains if they had to. So, the only thing I had to do now was say good-bye to my family.

The day came in what seemed like minutes. The day of the end of my life. I had told everyone about the news, and everyone had seemed sad, but accepting, about it. I felt less worried as they all promised to call and write, and I hugged them and we cried together.

Now, there was only one person in my life. There was only one of importance, one who met my eyes above all the bobbing heads. He was waiting, as the last bell rang and papers flew, with his arms open.

That's when it hit me. I was leaving him. I was going to be millions of miles away, and he would be sitting next to an empty desk. Because, like me, no one was next to him if it wasn't me. I felt my chest swell rapidly, and I did not try to bite back the tears. They came through at a million miles an hour, and my body was soon racking with sobs in his arms.

It could have been years that I spent in his arms. I could have spend another thousand there. He was crying too, and we were clinging to each other for life. Because, we knew, as soon as we let go, there was no more living. I felt arms on my back trying to pry me away; not his, but someone else's. I wanted to tell them to go away, but I didn't have the energy. I couldn't speak.

There came a time when I could no longer feel my body. He could have been gone from my arms, and I wouldn't have known. My eyes were swollen shut, but I would not loosen my grip on him. Eventually, a pair of arms managed to pry me away from him, and I screamed at the top of my lungs.

He was fading. I was fading. Everything was fading. My scream was blood-curdling, and I knew this was the end. I was leaving for MIT today, and I would never see him again. Everything went black, and I could no longer see anything.

The love story was never-ending. We dated other people, moved on to different lives, and found new love. He told me, once long ago, that he never let anyone touch the shirt I had cried on. And I, in all the pictures I sent him, wore his smiley-faced ring that had began to rust my finger.

And still, no matter the place and time in the universe, he is my one and only.


End file.
